


Petulant

by theomnisquid



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, One sided relationship, Out of Character, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomnisquid/pseuds/theomnisquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bolin,” She is the first to break it. Of course she is. That is who she is. The avatar, brash and loud and he loves her. He sighs and lowers the arm that is poised to throw another disc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petulant

**Author's Note:**

> After joining this site, I asked for a few prompts to be able to christen my account with some brand new fics. One prompt was a Bolin/Korra fic. Instead this came out. I apologize.

Bolin cracked his knuckles and reached for the towel sitting on the bench next to him. He had been practicing his bending techniques for the past hour. Trying to perfect them, to make the earth his. Sweat beaded down his forehead and if he hadn’t long lost his shirt, it would have been soaked. So he reached for the towel to wipe the sweat dripping into his eyes. His fingers brushed against the feeling of flesh along with the soft feel of the cotton of his towel. He closed his eyes against the saltiness of sweat and most definitely not the tears that stung unshed. His heart catching on the lump that was fast forming in his throat.

He stared at the tanned hand that was clutching his towel. And dammit if he didn’t want to just kick and scream like a petulant child. Instead, he turned away, his hand dropping from his towel and from that tanned hand. He did allow himself a slight pout of his lower lip, because he is somewhat of a petulant child.

 

“Bolin..” he pretends he doesn’t hear the pain behind it. He moves back to the center of the training ring. Eyes focusing on the red and white target a few feet in front of him. He is a petulant child and he would ignore her until she went away. But she doesn’t go away. Because in her own way she is a petulant child too. Instead she stand next to him. Not so close that they are touching, she respects his space and keep her distance. It is a distance, he could easily close by taking half a step to the side. He doesn’t though.

He picks up a clay disk and heaves it at the target, not bothering with the use of his earthbending. It feels good. Almost like a weight is lifted off his chest. For the past four months this feeling has weighed him down and no amount of his earth bending had allleviated the pressure. Yet, here with Korra standing near him, he found he had no strength for bending. She joins him after a few minutes. The skein of water hanging at her hip is open and water snakes from it, whipping itself at the target. And so they stand next to each other but at a distance and don’t speak. Him feeling so ordinary next to her, the her that chose his brother and is so perfectly flawed, continues to not use his bending letting his own natural strength guide the disks to their targets. They don’t speak, just let the silnce envelop them.

“Bolin,” She is the first to break it. Of course she is. That is who she is. The avatar, brash and loud and he loves her. He sighs and lowers the arm that is poised to throw another disc.

“Please, Bolin, talk to me. You haven’t said a word to me or Mako since we defeated Amon.You have been avoiding us.” He doesn’t argue with her. It is true, he has gone out of his way to not be around her or his brother. He can’t stand to watch them look at each other with love in their eyes. They are wrong for each other, he knows this. But he can’t find the words to express why those two are so wrong for each other. He turns to face her, to look at her face after months of not seeing it, yet seeing it everywhere. A small smile ghosts over her face as if she thinks that he is finally coming to terms with whatever she and his brother are.

“And look, I’m sor-” He cuts her words off with his lips pressed against hers. She doesn’t press her lips back or melt into the kiss.He would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed in that. He allows himself to linger in the kiss. His large hands hovering but never quite touching her forearms. Then he is gone, walking away from her. And if this is something that she can’t forgive him for, then they are even. Because he can’t forgive her for dating his brother. He is,after all, a petulant child. But all children eventually grow up and he knows some day he will forgive them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't able to get a beta for this work. So I do apologize for any mistakes that were made. Also...I really do need to work on writing longer pieces.


End file.
